thegoodplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
Season 3 of the comedy television series The Good Place started airing on NBC on September 27, 2018, and concluded on January 24, 2020. Synopsis The first two seasons featured surprise after surprise and twist after twist, including a world-upending Season 1 finale that threw everything up in the air. At the end of Season 2, Michael appeared in front of the Judge, also to argue that the humans may have been judged unfairly, and deserve a second chance. With a snap of her fingers, the Judge sent the humans back to Earth, in a new timeline where they never died. Also seeking redemption, along with Eleanor, are Senegalese philosopher Chidi Anagonye, who is tortured by decision-making; elegant Pakistani-British socialite Tahani Al-Jamil, and dance-obsessed Floridian Jason Mendoza. Michael is aided by Janet, a human-esque repository for all of the knowledge in the universe. However, when Michael and Janet begin interfering with the humans' lives, to make sure they wind up in The Good Place, they're going against the Judge's orders and on borrowed time. When The Bad Place gets involved, Michael and Janet must ask themselves, just how far they'll go to keep the humans out of The Bad Place. Cast :Kristen Bell as Eleanor Shellstrop :William Jackson Harper as Chidi Anagonye :Jameela Jamil as Tahani Al-Jamil :D'Arcy Carden as Janet/Bad Janet/Neutral Janet :Manny Jacinto as Jason Mendoza :and Ted Danson as Michael Recurring cast :Kirby Howell-Baptiste as Simone Garnett (6 episodes) :Maya Rudolph as Judge Gen (5 episodes) :Marc Evan Jackson as Shawn (5 episodes) :Mike O'Malley as The Doorman (4 episodes) :Eugene Cordero as Pillboi (4 episodes) Guest Starring :Ben Lawson as Larry Hemsworth (3 episodes) :Jama Williamson as Val (3 episodes) :Adam Scott as Trevor (2 episodes) :Rebecca Hazlewood as Kamilah Al-Jamil (2 episodes) :Bambadjan Bamba as Bambadjan (2 episodes) :Tiya Sircar as Vicky (2 episodes) :Brandon Scott Jones as John Wheaton (2 episodes) :Dominic Burgess as Henry ("Everything Is Bonzer! Part 1") :Harvey Guillen as Steve ("Everything Is Bonzer! Part 1") :Keston John as Uzo ("Everything Is Bonzer! Part 1") :Moshe Kasher as Colby ("Everything Is Bonzer! Part 2") :Whitmer Thomas as Gatorbait ("Everything Is Bonzer! Part 2") :Mitch Narito as Donkey Doug ("The Ballad Of Donkey Doug") :Flula Borg as Helmut Deutschermann ("The Ballad Of Donkey Doug") :Andrew Daly as Dave Katterttrune ("A Fractured Inheritance") :Ajay Mehta as Waqas Al-Jamil ("A Fractured Inheritance") :Leslie Grossman as Donna Shellstrop ("A Fractured Inheritance") :Anna Khaja as Manisha Al-Jamil ("A Fractured Inheritance") :Michael McKean as Doug Forcett ("Don't Let The Good Life Pass You By") :Luke Guldan as Chris Baker ("Don't Let The Good Life Pass You By") :Stephen Merchant as Neil ("Janet(s)") :Brad Morris as Matt ("Janet(s)") :Nicole Byer as Gwendolyn ("The Book Of Dougs") :Paul Scheer as Chuck ("The Book Of Dougs") :Dana Powell as Paula ("The Book Of Dougs") :Phil Augusta Jackson as Kellen ("The Book Of Dougs") :Maribeth Monroe as Mindy St. Claire ("Chidi Sees The Time-Knife") :Jason Mantzoukas as Derek ("Chidi Sees The Time-Knife") Development *At 2018 San Diego Comic-Con, there was a sneak peek, of the first two minutes of the season premiere. We learn that Michael is the one who saved Eleanor from the carts that initially killed her.SDCC: ‘The Good Place’ panel reveals season 3 secrets (Hypable, July 2018) Photos :Season 3/Gallery Episodes Media The Good Place - First Look Season 3 (Sneak Peek) The Good Place Season 3 SNEAK PEEK - How Michael Saved Eleanor, Chidi, Jason, and Tahani References Category:Seasons